


Your touch, Your Skin, Where Do I Begin

by dancingelf88



Series: Scerek Week 2014 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Bottom Derek, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 22:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1916658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingelf88/pseuds/dancingelf88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott gets a surprise visitor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your touch, Your Skin, Where Do I Begin

**Author's Note:**

> For Scerek Week, Day 3: School  
> Title taken from Sam Smith's "Lay Me Down"

“Put the highlighter down and back away from the laptop Scotty.”

Scott looked up in irritation at his best friend. Stiles had just walked into the study room Scott had reserved in the library to disturb him. He ran a hand through what he knew was his already unruly hair.

“Stiles. I’m writing my paper, dude, a few more hours and I’ll be done.”

“Bro, it’s Friday.” Stiles said to him.

“I need the weekend to get ahead on my Chemistry homework.” Scott told him. He’d even made a schedule and everything.

“No, no no no.” Stiles said. He went over and took the laptop from Scott, saved his document and then promptly closed it.

“Dude! I was working on that!”

“Yeah working yourself to a heart attack. Scotty that paper isn’t due for a month. _And_ we have a three-day weekend Scotty. Three-day weekend! Take advantage of it.”

“I am!”

“Not by doing homework you nerd!” Stiles almost yelled before he remembered they were in the library.

“Stiles I have to keep my grades up, you know that.” Scott said. He had only been able to afford Berkeley because he was on a sports scholarship. He had to keep a certain GPA in order to keep it. He wasn’t going to mess that up.

“Yeah and I also know that you’re on the Dean’s List. _Take. A. Break._ ” Stiles said to him, “Jesus you’re stressing me out.”

Scott sighed. Ok so maybe he was kind of overdoing it. Maybe a break was needed.

“Ok, ok you’re right. I’m ahead in my classes for right now. I guess a weekend off won’t hurt.”

“Hallelujah!” Stiles threw his hands up, “Now come on. Shower and we can go to Jack in the Box.”

“’Kay.” Scott smiled, got up and started gathering his things.

They walked the ten minutes it took to get to their dorm with Stiles rattling on about Lydia’s plan to dominate the sorority she was planning on rushing next year.

“Hey.”

Scott stopped dead in his tracks as soon as Stiles opened the door to their suite and he saw Derek sitting casually on his bed.

“Wait—what—how—OH MY GOD!” Scott launched forward and tackled the older man. They fell backwards on the bed Derek laughing and Scott letting out a stream of “Oh my God, you’re here.”

“So….no Jack in the Box then?” Stiles asked.

Scott looked back and his best friend was smirking and heaving a black duffel on his shoulder.

“You…you planned this?” Scott looked between them both.

Stiles shrugged one shoulder. Scott leaped to his feet to hug his best friend and give him a loud kiss on the cheek, “You’re the best friend ever.”

“And don’t you forget it.” Stiles laughed then pulled back and turned his attention to Derek, “Hey Hale…next time I see this kid you better have fucked all that tension out of him.”

The beta gave him a smirk and a two-finger salute, “Aye, aye Captain.”

Derek found himself on the receiving end of another tackle as soon as Stiles left the room.

“Hi.”

“Hi yourself.” Scott said and kissed Derek deeply, “I missed you so much. You have no idea.”

They hadn’t seen each other outside a computer screen since Winter Break.

“Yeah? Why don’t you show me?” Derek asked.

Scott smirked at him. He started with Derek’s eyebrows. He kissed the left, then the right. He moved down to place feather light kisses to Derek’s eyelids. An Eskimo kiss on the nose. Then a peck to each cheek and finally his mouth. Scott coaxed it open with his tongue and licked inside before he moved on still down the column of Derek’s throat. He sucked on various spots watching them redden and swell to his satisfaction.

The alpha lifted Derek slightly to remove his shirt, “Won’t need that.” He muttered and took a moment to admire the hairy expanse of his boyfriend’s chest. He loved that Derek had long ago stopped shaving. Scott bent down and laved at one of Derek’s nipples sucking and biting until it was swollen and red then he moved over to give the other nipple equal treatment. Scott continued his path down the beta’s torso, he made sure to lick each and every one of Derek’s abs until he got to the spot just under the navel.

His boyfriend yelped when Scott nipped at it. It had always been a sensitive spot for the beta.

“Won’t need these either. Or these.” Scott commented as he rid Derek of his shoes, then jeans, then underwear. He lifted his leg and placed a kiss to his ankle and again mapped Derek’s body with kisses until he got to his cock: flushed red and already leaking. He went for his balls first, sucking them into his mouth greedily and adding filthy moans to Derek’s already obscene ones.

When Scott took the head of Derek’s dick in his mouth the older wolf let out this shuddering moan that made Scott shiver. He sounded so good.

“Fuck. Fuck, Scott. _God damn it_ Scott!” Derek practically screamed as the alpha steadily worked him.

Scott could tell that Derek was close to coming, it was the only time Derek cursed. He pulled off just before the beta could come.

“No.” Derek let out a whine.

“Shhh…” Scott soothed with kisses to Derek’s inner thigh, to the swell of his ass and when Scott placed a kiss to Derek’s hole making his boyfriend let out another whine.

Scott pushed Derek’s thighs to his chest and spread him open to lick at him. He licked with the flat of his tongue first making it nice and wet before sliding in with pointed tongue. Scott worked Derek open getting his tongue as deep as he could tasting every part of the older man. Soon he replaced his mouth with fingers that curled deep while he sucked on Derek’s balls.

“No, Scott, no _pleasepleaseplease_ Scott.” Derek begged and gripped his wrist when the alpha pulled off of him completely.

“We need lube, baby, ok?” Scott asked gently and brought his hand up to kiss Derek’s knuckles.

When he had the lube Scott stopped with the teasing. He shucked off his clothes unceremoniously and when he had lube drizzled onto his fingers, he made quick work of prepping Derek before he slid into him.

Scott must’ve overdone it with the teasing earlier because he had barely entered Derek when the other man gripped his ass and practically pushed him the rest of the way in.

“Eager.” Scott smirked down at him.

“Fuck. Me.” Derek growled in return and emphasized the statement with a roll of his hips.

Scott complied with pleasure. He took Derek’s hands off his ass and held them above the other man’s hand in a vice grip while he pulled almost all the way out and slammed in as deep as he could go. Derek let out a moan and arched his back into the thrusts and returned with some of his own.

“Fuck Scott I need to come. Please I need to come!” Derek begged.

Scott silenced his pleading with a wet and sloppy kiss while he worked one hand between them to wrap around Derek’s leaking cock. It was half a dozen strokes later that Derek came back arched completely off the bed as he moaned out his release. Scott swallowed every sound and continued rocking into him until his own climax overtook him.

“I missed you so much.” Scott said moments later his head laying comfortably on Derek’s chest. He let the steady heartbeat of the other man settle over him.

“I missed you too.” Derek murmured into his hair as he stroked up and down Scott’s spine.

“Thank you.”

“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: elfysparkles88.tumblr.com


End file.
